Write A Caption
Celebrate Write A Caption's first birthday by posting your caption for one of the photos below, or on one of over 700 images in the archive Don't forget to get polled. =Performer Spins Bowls= Uncle Ben's got a whole new bowl. 21:46, 16 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon :Too funny.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:07, 16 January 2008 (UTC) =Judge Increases Bail For Former Professional Football Player= *You really thought you could get away with beating a stabbing a woman didn'tcha? 21:16, 17 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon *"In today's People's Court... The defendant says he was just trying to contact his homes. But will his foul-mouthed tirade force him to give up one of his homes?" --Careax 02:08, 20 January 2008 (UTC) =Chairman For Joint Chiefs Discusses U.S. Navy's Run-in With Iran= * "Yeah, they fled like smelly little girls when we raised the roof!" --Careax 05:04, 18 January 2008 (UTC) "So if they do this once more we will be forced to invade Iran."--Thedragonoverlord 14:31, 18 January 2008 (UTC) =Osama Bin Laden's Son Wants To Be "Ambassador For Peace"= *"You see my ingenious plan is to make peace between the Middle East and the West. Has anyone tried this before?"--Thedragonoverlord 14:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) * Omar Osama bin Laden and Zaina Jane Felix—Browne—Al Sabah—bin Laden Responding to Death Threats by His Father and Death Threats by 9/11 Family * Yeah I'm shagging a Granny that doesn't mean I'm a forty year old virgin! 19:12, 18 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon 19:12, 18 January 2008 (UTC) * "Did I say 'peace'? What I meant to say was 'freaky Middle Eastern porno'!" --Careax 07:00, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * My wife is legally shortening her last name to FeBrAlSaBiLa. =Former Chess Champion, Bobby Fischer, Dies= * What makes you think I'm going of the rail in a crazy train? 00:51, 20 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * And you thought they didn't have spider holes in Iceland! --Careax 02:02, 20 January 2008 (UTC) =The San Onofre Nuculer Power Plant= =Two Saudi Women Shopping In Mall= * Death finally comes to escort Benetton's tired and stale ads from this world. --Careax 06:58, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * Black is back baby! --Careax 16:24, 20 January 2008 (UTC) =Lion Watches Snow Fall= *I know how it's feels to be a eisenhower republican. 00:53, 20 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Mitt Romney Wins GOP Caucus In Nevada= *Hooray! I am loved by Mormons, Has-beens and Hookers! Hooray! 00:53, 20 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon *Despite a ton of coaching, Mitt just couldn't get the hang of the Mexican Wave. --Careax 16:18, 20 January 2008 (UTC) =Hillary Clinton Wins Democrat Caucus in Nevada= *Why would Bill want to know if I like the show big love? 00:54, 20 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Scarlet women might love Hillary, but they LURVE Bill! --Careax 02:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) * "Make sure you tell your lobbyist boss Lou Siffer thanks for the push over the top in Nevada. The paperwork is all signed... the only holdup is my campaign staff can't seem to find my soul." --OHeL 12:12, 20 January 2008 (UTC) =John McCain Wins GOP Primary In South Carolina= * "We have to fight fire with fire against the Democrats in '08. If you look to your right... I would like to introduce my choice for female-former-first-lady-running-mate... Mrs. Barbara Bush!" --OHeL 12:24, 20 January 2008 (UTC) * "And to give the terrorists a dose of their own medicine I'll send the Zombie Barbara over to Iraq, where she'll aimlessly wonder the country screaming 'BRAINS! BRAINS!'" --Careax 16:23, 20 January 2008 (UTC) uuuuuh Frankinstien....HAPPY!!! 23:21, 20 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon =Klan Visits Jena, Louisiana On Martin Luther King Day, 2008= =Foreign Stock Markets React To U.S. Economy= =Car Covered With Snow=